


兴尽1

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Summary: 兴尽1





	兴尽1

楚濋动作一停，童舟的左手搂着楚濋的腰，右手摸着他的胸口。童舟踮了踮脚才把下巴搁在楚濋的肩窝，他亲一口楚濋的左脸小声地说：“老公，别生气了，我不知道你做了菜.....”

他这一声不叫还好，一喊，楚濋连下颚都崩紧了，他眼眸一黯，一个转身就把童舟扛了起来。

童舟吓得搂紧他的脖子，楚濋把他抱到沙发上压在角落里，楚濋扣住童舟的下巴强迫他直视自己，然后不顾一切地亲下去。

童舟只要稍稍张嘴，呼吸便被掠夺。他脖子上的青筋都因此而凸显，楚濋完全没有要放过他的意思。

楚濋熟练地撬开童舟的牙关，舌头长驱而入，从口腔上壁开始扫，他时轻时重，童舟的鼻音随之而来，楚濋抬起左手去解童舟的衣扣，他每解一粒，舌头就往某处顶一顶，童舟感觉缺氧，忍不住开始呻吟。

“唔......”楚濋从童舟的口腔里撤出来，吻延之脖子和锁骨，他重重地吸吮，童舟的皮肤顿时红了起来，楚濋又用牙齿去咬，童舟仰着脖子，喘的厉害。

手指终于解了裤扣，楚濋褪下童舟的裤子，他的吻随着褪的动作而绵绵不断，他吻童舟的大腿根，伸出舌头在那嫩肉上打圈，他微微张嘴吸吮，右手从童舟的内裤里伸了进去。

“.......楚”童舟呼吸刹那一顿，楚濋握住童舟的某处，手指从顶端开始套弄，他的掌心带着干燥的温热，手慢慢地滑动。楚濋闭着眼睛，在童舟的大腿根流连忘返，他啃咬，吸吮，带着蛮力地品尝。

“........”童舟被含住了。楚濋张嘴含住童舟的，他的口腔很冷，因为刚吃过冷饮的关系，透着不正常的冰冷。童舟的泪水被活生生逼了出来，他忍不住夹紧腿，又被楚濋用手掌打开。

楚濋含得很深，他发出色情的水声，手指还不忘抚摸铃口，他缓缓睁开眼睛，眼底渐红。

楚濋喜欢为童舟口交。童舟有时候会在楚濋的口中出来。楚濋就全吞下去。他继续往下舔，童舟的下面已经湿得一塌糊涂。

楚濋轻而易举地伸进两根手指，他绞了绞，就绞出水来。楚濋解开自己，对准了就进去了，童舟呜咽一声，哭得大声，楚濋和他舌吻，然后舔他的耳朵，他轻轻地说：“童童，楚老师要做了，要和你做爱了。”

 

脐橙：  
童舟和楚濋搂抱着一路跌跌撞撞着到床上，童舟几乎是在扯楚濋的衣服，楚濋衬衫的纽扣都因此崩了，楚濋赤裸上身，童舟抱着他，右手去解他的皮带。

两个人的喘气声很大，很快就赤裸相对，楚濋躺在床上，童舟爬到他身上，低头和他接吻。楚濋勾引着童舟，舌头顶到底，不给他窜逃的机会。童舟的手摸着楚濋的下身，他手小，握不住，就索性握着顶端，捏着那处快速地套弄。

楚濋去掰童舟的臀，手指从股缝里探进去，童舟下意识夹紧，让楚濋唔了声。

童舟附身把楚濋的整根都吃进去，他的脸都被撑鼓了，喉底发出呜呜的声音，楚濋扣着童舟的后颈，让他含得再深点，楚濋发出粗重的叹息，额头上的青筋都爆了出来。童舟扶住那根，他虔诚地舔弄，从顶端到末端，他仔细地舔，含，每一处都不遗落。

楚濋在他口中愈发硬挺，他一个翻身把童舟压到身下，下身蹭着童舟的大腿，他用膝盖从后面分开童舟，掰开他的臀就舔。童舟仰头抓紧了床单，楚濋从床头柜拿了油挤了些在手指上，他先探进去一根，童舟舒服地呻吟。

楚濋不停地变化角度，用手指顶弄，左手大力地揉搓童舟的左臀，等湿得差不多了，他翻过童舟，抱起他，童舟搂着楚濋的脖子，自己缓缓地坐了下去。

“.....唔........啊.........”两个人同时叫出来，童舟的臀在楚濋的那处摩擦，他下面那口收缩地紧致，夹得楚濋连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

楚濋扶住童舟的腰，童舟浑身白里透红，脖子上的链子都带着粘腻的汗水。楚濋发出低低地呻吟，他挑起童舟的下巴让他看自己。

童舟一做爱就哭，太爽了也会哭。他眼神湿漉，满脸欠操的浪荡摸样，叫楚濋心生残暴。

“楚濋.........”

“叫我什么？”

“老公........”楚濋眼神一动，扶着童舟的腰肢，绞得更猛。他捏住童舟的乳头，声音低沉地说：“操哭你，楚老师就觉得自己功德圆满了。”


End file.
